Chucks of the aforedescribed type have been provided heretofore in numerous configurations. With impact drills having high impact rates and high loading of the tool, however, such chucks have the disadvantage that the axial impacts upon the tool cause jamming of the chuck or release thereof. This has been found to be the case especially for so-called quick-acting chucks in which the gripping of the tool in the chuck is effected without the usual chuck key by manual rotation of a sleeve with a torque which can only be as high as that which would permit rotation of the drill spindle with the sleeve.